memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Transport ship
class J transport]] In starship classification, a transport ship or ferry was a limited role starship, similar in function to a shuttle, but designed to carry people or supplies. Rarely, some transports were categorized as space cruisers. ( ) More specialized transports, such as colony ships or colony transport ships, were designed to transport personnel for planetary colonization. ( ) Additionally, some vessels were also categorized as short-range transports. Dolamide was a material used for building these transports. ( ) The Federation differentiated transports into one of two categories: commercial and non-commercial. ( ) Deanna Troi once suggested to the overwhelmed that she should perhaps consider serving aboard a transport ship, as "there's a lot less pressure there." ( ) In the 2260s of the alternate reality, information on transport vessels was located in the Federation database. ( ) }} In 2372, Jake mused that they seemed to have spent most of the previous three years doing nothing, aside from playing dom-jot and watching the Bajoran transports dock. ( ) In 2371, Quark considered buying his own transport ship to keep up with his intentions of making Quark's "the best place for Cardassian food and drink in this sector," which would require him to "probably set up daily shipments from Cardassia." ( ) After Worf nearly killed his brother Kurn during the Mauk-to'Vor in 2372, Benjamin Sisko told Worf "I want you to tell me why I shouldn't put you on the next transport out of here." ( ) A short time later, Worf, who was posing as Commander Sorval while performing espionage aboard the , warned a curious lieutenant to "Leave us, or I shall have you stripped of rank and sent home in a transport!" ( ) In the late 24th century, after the Federation learned that the Romulan sun was about to go supernova, Starfleet planned to use a rescue armada of ten thousand warp-capable ferries to relocate Romulan citizens. However, the armada was wiped out in the Attack on Mars. ( ) Transports by race * Al-Leyan transport * Andorian transport * Angosian police shuttle (or "transport vessel") * Antidean transport * Bajoran transport ships ** ** Bajoran starship ** Bajoran transport ** Bajoran vessel * Bolian transport * Brenari transport vessel * Brunali transport vessel * Byzatium transport * Cardassian supply ship * Dominion transport ** Karemma transport * Enolian prison transport * Federation transport ships ** ** ** ** ("personnel transport") ** Class J ** ** ** ** ** * Ferengi transport ship ** * Kantare transport vessel * Klingon civilian transport ship (24th century) * Klingon transport (22nd century) * Kobliad transport * Kobheerian transport * Lissepian transport * Malon transport ship * Maquis transport ship * Mulzirak transport * Pakled trade ship * Pakled transport * Romulan transport * Skrreean transport * Suliban transport * Tandaran transport * Tellarite transport ship * Transport shuttle (Augment) * Trill transport ** (2367) ** (2372) * Valerian transport * Vanoben transport * Yelikan transport Transport ships by designation ;Named * Antares * Arctic One * * Astral Queen * * * Barkano * * * * * Diana * Dorian * * Kallisko * * * * * * Nokaro * * * Sarajevo * SD-103 * Sherval Das * Stella * * The Festoon * Yonada ;Unnamed * Cardassian transport * Charlie's transport * Fraddock's transport ship * Starfleet transport ;See also * Courier Appendices Background information The remote controlled model spaceship was described in the final draft script of as a model of an early 22nd century Starfleet transport. A Vulcan transport was also included in an early story outline for . It would have delivered Dr. McCoy from the planet to the as the starship headed to the , after the Enterprise had left him on Vulcan while on a return journey to Earth. (''Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 3, Issue 8, p. 29) In the first draft script of , a Vulcan ship was scheduled to remand Ryan Cross to Earth for trial. External link * de:Transportschiff ja:輸送艦 nl:Transport Category:Spacecraft classifications Category:Spacecraft classifications (alternate reality) Category:Deleted and unused material in background